total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Berryleaf/Total Drama Replace
Ya I've been doing something so postin it here. Stuff Total Drama Replace --- /-choice tally o-immunity --- Contestants Blaineley Brick Bridgette Carrie Chet Cody-/ Crimson Dawn-/ Dwayne-/ Ellody Ennui Heather-o Jasmine-/ Junior-/ Katie Kelly Lorenzo Mary Noah Sammy Taylor Tyler Zoey - 23. Jen 24. Chet 25. Gerry - -Episode 1- Total Drama Replace.jpg Total Drama Replace002.jpg Total Drama Replace003.jpg Total Drama Replace004.jpg 25 contestants arrive via limo at a huge mansion. After they say their hellos, a mysterious figure explains the rules and the prize. After saying their hellos, the first challenge begins. Cody is asked to send 3 contestants to the Dark Zone He chooses Gerry, Kelly, and Ellody (Reason: He doesn't know them) Dawn is asked to save 3 contestants of the bottom row She chooses Sammy, Tyler, and Zoey (Reason: They're more nice & polite people than Noah and Taylor) Ellody, Gerry, Kelly, Noah, Taylor Ellody, Kelly, and Taylor fill in spots due to having the most names in (odd/even) Noah vs Gerry Rap Battle Noah: Hey old timer, lemme give you a dimer. I'm a smart cookie, so I don't have time for your dookie. I got A's in every class, while you just sit on your ass. Watch me take this last spot, while on a scale of importance, you stay a dot. Gerry: Youngsta, I'm a gunnah. I got scholarships through tennis, while the best job you'll ever get is a dentist. If you think I don't know how to rap, that's bullcrap. You may not think I'm cool, but it's time you get schooled. The number 7134 are put into a calculator The number's square root is 84.4 Total Drama Replace005.jpg Total Drama Replace006.jpg Total Drama Replace007.jpg Out of the 23 contestants (minus Gerry and Noah), 1 divided by 23 is 4.6. The closest multiplication to 84.4 is by 19, which shows up as 82.6 Junior gains VOE due to being 19th in the horizontal order count. He chooses to use this vote on Gerry, since he thinks old people are weird. Gerry packs up his things and takes a taxi back home. Noah is safe for the night, and gets immunity for the next round due to being in the bottom 2. He gets to decide if he wants to use his choice and save someone else, or save his choice. He chooses to save the choice. -Episode 2- The contestants are in bedrooms together based on their vertical placing. /Blaineley Cody Ennui Junior/ Cody: *playing video games on the television with Junior* Oh yeah, watch out dude because I got a laser shark! Junior: That's so not fair! *Cody's character shoots his with the laser shark* Aw, man. Cody: Booyah, that's why the ladies love me. Junior: *laughs* Sure man, sure. Blaineley: *in a bed, removes her sleep mask* Excuse me, could you kids keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. Ennui: Please stop trying. Accept your age, at least appreciate that you're closer to death. Blaineley: Ugh, how long have you been here? Ennui: ...Hours. Blaineley: *shivers* O...kay, going back to sleep now. /Brick Crimson Ellody Katie/ Brick: What? So that's how you find the reference angle? Ellody: Yeah, it's pretty simple as long as you have the notes to remember and a handy calculator. Brick: Ma'am...this confuses me, but I really appreciate your help. Ellody: No problem, I'm glad to help anybody who wants to learn. *smiles warmly* Katie: Oh my gosh, you two would be so cute together! Imagine it, Brellody! Brick: What? *blushes* Uh...I gotta go brush my teeth. Ellody: *giggles* Okay Brick, seeya. Crimson: *sighs* And another shipping is born. I'd gag if I hadn't already puked last night. Katie: You puked last night? Crimson: I'm bullemic. Why would I want to gain weight when I can retain a skeletal form? Katie: I guess I'm kind of a light eater, too. *gasps* Maybe we can be skinny twins! Crimson: ...I'm going to the buffet. Bye. *walks out* /Bridgette Dawn Heather Taylor/ Taylor: Oh please, your clothes are just slutty, not fashionable. Heather: Whatever bubble brain, I'd like to see you pull together a nice outfit without all that money you have shoved up your butt! Taylor: I do not have money shoved up my butt! Heather: Oh, my bad, sorry, I forgot you were using it for your bra. Taylor: Grrr...I'll kill you! *lunges at heather* Heather: Bring it, richie! *fights Taylor* Bridgette: *walks out of the bathroom* Woah, Dawn, I need some help here. *grabs Taylor and pulls her away* Dawn: *appears behind Heather and grabs her arms* Heather: Urgh, let me go moon freak! Dawn: *breaths* Don't let yourself stoop to their level, Dawn. Bridgette: Thanks Dawn. Dawn: Hmm? No problem! /Carrie Dwayne Jasmine Lorenzo/ Lorenzo: Whatever, giant lady! You're a poohead! Jasmine: Excuse me, mate? Lorenzo: I said you're a-*she punts him into the wall* -oww! Dwayne: *laughs* Most teens are so troublesome. But I'm glad you're not like that, young lady...*leans into her* Carrie: Uh, hehe, thanks. I...gotta go. *leaves* Dwayne: Hehehehe. Carrie: VM: Dwayne is so creepy! I hope we can get him out soon. /Chet Tyler Jen Mary/ *Tyler is in a ball on the floor, his shoelaces tying his hands to his legs* Chet: Haha, way to fail, loser! Mary: *looks over Chet's shoulder* Actually, that move had a 68.34% chance of failing, so it's not like any average person could do it. Chet: What are you talking about, witch lady? Hahahaha, get it, because you have a huge nose! Mary: *pokes Chet in the shoulder with her nose* It comes in handy sometimes. Chet: Ow, dammit, now I'm bleeding! What the hell, lady? Mary: VM: *sharpens her nose* Every nerd needs a form of self-defense, and mine is my nose! *smiles* Jen: VM: Uck, did you notice how unfashionable everyone in my bedroom is? I hope I get different people next time. /Samey Zoey Kelly Noah/ Kelly: So that's why Taylor stole my purse...I guess I can't just say no to her! Noah: Seriously? Did you not learn a thing in the race? The more you feed, the harder she bites. Kelly: Maybe you're right...it's just so hard and I don't want to be mean to my little sweetie bear. Zoey: *typing on her laptop in the corner of the room, listening to music with headphones* Hmm hmm hmm... Sammy: Hey, Zoey is it? Zoey: *removes an earbud* Yep, that's me, what's up? Sammy: I saw your season! You were so cool and nice, and I really loved when you went commando! Zoey: Uhm...thanks, I guess. My psychologist said that I should try to control my...well, outbursts though, hahaha. Sammy: Oh, yeah, that's understandable. I just wonder, were you really being yourself there? Zoey: ...well, I suppose not. *sighs* I suppose I couldn't help but be myself at some points, but I figured being myself would drive people away. Sammy: What's wrong with being yourself? Zoey: Most people don't like the real me. There aren't many other sweet introverted indie girls out there, y'know? I just wanted to fit in for once... Sammy: I think it's important to be yourself, I was living under Amy for too long until I stood up to her, and look at where I am now! I'm living my own life, and being who I want, and if someone has a problem with that, well, fuck 'em! Zoey: *a bit shocked Sammy swore* Wow, didn't think I'd hear you say that...not that I don't do it myself sometimes when I get stressed out. Sammy: Hmm? Like I said, I'm not afraid to speak my mind, and you shouldn't be either. Do you even like Mike and Cameron? Zoey: Honest? *she nods* Well, no, not really...I just wanted to be friends with someone, and they weren't total assholes so I figured why not? Then I started falling for Mike, and I guess it all went downhill from there. She first chooses Lorenzo and Chet (She finds them annoying) Sammy: *she nods* Do you still love him? Zoey: I...no, not really. It was just one of those short attraction things, y'know? I figured I couldn't be with him, since I had to keep, well, acting. Sammy: Oh...oh shit, I'm sorry. Zoey: What? Oh...right, we're on TV. Ugh! Thanks a lot, Samey! *slams her laptop and runs into the bathroom and locks the door* Sammy: Zoey? Wait, come back out! Ugh... --- Second challenge, everyone except Noah goes to the garden. The contestants have to search for a CON. Cody, Dawn, and Junior cannot search since they have used their choices Jasmine lifts up a flower pot and gets the Choice of Nomination. It says that today is a double elimination, and she can choose 10 contestants to send to the Dark Zone. She first chooses Lorenzo and Chet because she finds them obnoxious. Next she chooses Heather, Tyler, Crimson, Taylor, Kelly, and Blaineley because they have not gained a choice yet and she wants to get another sooner. She chooses Dwayne because she finds him sexist and Jen because she thinks she's a threat. Lorenzo, Chet, Heather, Tyler, Crimson, Taylor, Kelly, Blaineley, Dwayne, and Jen go to the Dark Zone. Brick, Bridgette, Carrie, Sammy, Cody, Dawn, Zoey, Ennui, Ellody, Jasmine, Junior, Katie, Mary, and Noah are all safe for the episode. Lorenzo, Chet, Heather, Tyler, Crimson, Taylor, Kelly, Blaineley, Dwayne, and Jen vote people to stay in the Dark Zone. Anybody that gets a vote will stay in the Dark Zone. Lorenzo votes for Heather (Reason: She's a poohead!) Chet votes for Kelly (Reason: She's a dumbface!) Heather votes for Taylor (Reason: I want you gone basic bitch) Tyler votes for Chet (Reason: He laughed at me. :( ) Crimson votes for Jen (Reason: She's too positive, it hurts) Taylor votes for Heather (Reason: Get your bags ready for the taxi, slut!) Kelly votes for Taylor (Reason: Sorry hun, but I'm doing this because Noah said to) Blaineley votes for Kelly (Reason: She's making me look old. :/ ) Dwayne votes for Jen (Reason: We don't need women making the dough, men are the breadwinners!) Jen votes for Chet (Reason: He's the least fashionable one here) Heather, Kelly, Taylor, Chet and Jen stay in the Dark Zone because they received votes. Lorenzo, Tyler, Crimson, Blaineley, and Dwayne are let back in the game. Dwayne gets a SOS. He chooses two people to save. He chooses Kelly and Taylor. (Reason: Kelly's pretty hot, and maybe her daughter would fall for Junior.) Heather, Chet, and Jen face a jury of those so far in the bottom half. Whoever gets the least amount of votes will be eliminated. Ennui votes for Heather (Reason: She has the darkest soul of them all.) Ellody votes for Heather (Reason: She seems to be really smart, and I admire that!) Sammy votes for Jen (Reason: Yeah, they're all kind of mean in their own ways, but Jen seems the nicest) Mary votes for Jen (Reason: Ellody told me she's voting Heather, and I want that piece of Shet out. Bye Felicia!) Noah votes for Heather (Reason: She's an admirable adeversary.) Lorenzo votes for Chet (Reason: I used to hate Chet, but now me and him are bros! We're totally going to make the final 2!) Tyler votes for Jen (Reason: Chet bullied me and Heather's kinda mean too, I don't like mean people :/ ) Crimson votes for Heather (Reason: I love the darkness inside her.) Blaineley votes for Chet (Reason: Heather and Jen are basic bitches and they're cramping my style.) Kelly votes for Chet (Reason: Jen and Heather remind me of my daughter. :/ ) 4-4-3 With the least amount of votes, Chet takes a taxi back home. Heather and Jen balance on platforms, trying to keep a bowl on their head for the last spot of the night. /Final Battle/ Jen: Focus Jen, for the million and some new fashion! It's trendsetting time. Heather: Excuse me, Jen? I believe I saw a totally, um, fetch scarf over there. Jen: OMG, where? *turns and drops her bowl* But there's no scarf... Heather: No, there isn't, hahaha! --- Jen packs her things and heads back home in the taxi. Before she gets in she flips Heather off. Heather is safe and immune for the next episode. She chooses not to save anyone else and save her choice. Category:Blog posts